Opposites Attract
by turtlegirls16
Summary: Why are the turtles always paired with girls that are exactly like them? Well for a change of pace, for once, I am pairing them with their complete opposites, because as the saying goes "Opposites Attract"!
1. Introduction

**I Do Not Own TMNT! (Although I wish I did).**

**I Do Own My Characters!**

Kelsey got off the bus and looked around.

She didn't see any of her friends there yet.

But she didn't have to wait long.

The first to arrive was Sheba.

Her brothers black truck roared up to the curb, radio blaring.

"Thanks for the ride Mage." Sheba said in her bubbly tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Mage said slamming the door and roaring off.

"Ok, I love you, b-bye." Sheba said waving.

She giggled and flounced over to where Kelsey stood.

Sheba was the type of girl who always saw the good in everyone.

At times it was a good thing, but mostly it was just plain annoying.

Suddenly the second of Kelsey's friends came running across the lawn.

"Ok, I'm here." Michelle said panting.

On one of her wrists was clasped a pair of handcuffs.

"Uh…" Kelsey said pointing.

Michelle lifted up the handcuffs to look at them then shrugged.

"Never mind I don't want to know." Kelsey said shaking her head.

She didn't know why she was so surprised; Michelle was always getting in trouble because of her big temper.

Finally the last of her friends arrived.

A long black limo pulled up to the school.

The chauffeur got out and opened the passenger door.

Out hopped Rayne.

Rayne was the smartest girl in the school and extremely pretty despite the lengths she took to make herself seem nerdy.

Most smart and geeky girls try to look prettier to get boys, but Rayne is the opposite.

She tries to make herself look ugly to get away from boys.

But a pair of non-prescription glasses and a whole lot of nerdy jargon couldn't keep the boys away.

Because not only was she pretty, but her family was the fifth wealthiest in the world.

Rayne saw boys as a distraction from her schoolwork and research.

She was the only girl Kelsey knew, that had gotten girlfriend requests from 40 different boys and had refused all 40 of them.

Good morning guys. Rayne said quietly to her friends as she walked up to them.

"There's another thing," Kelsey thought, "She's really shy."

"Hey Rayne!" Came a shout from across the lawn.

It was Jonathan Peterson.

That boy had been refused and pushed away by Rayne so many times it was hard to count, yet here he was trying yet again, to gain her affection.

"Hey Rayne, guess what?, Tonight my parents are gonnabe going to an opera house, thats 4 hours of non-stop partying, I've already invited half the school, do youwant to come?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Jonathan, once and for all, I can't come to one of your parties, I have work and important research to do, and besides, even if I didn't have work to do I wouldn't come, because I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Rayne said.

Then she turned and went inside leaving poor Jonathan totally stunned.

"Oh Dude! You Just Got Burned!" Michelle said laughing out loud.

The rest of the girls followed Rayne inside.

When they came in the door, they saw a horrible sight.

It was Charline and her three wanna-be's, talking to Rayne.

Charline was the most popular girl in school and her wanna-be'swere, well, wanna-be's.

They were also a seniors.

That being said the only reason she was nice to Rayne is so she could gain more popularity points for hanging out with a rich girl.

Otherwise everyone in the school knew that the other reason was so she could keep an eye on her.

She saw Rayne and her friends as a serious threat, to her kingdom, which extended through every hall in Walker High.

Kelsey and the others came up behind Rayne giving warning looks to Charline.

Except for Sheba that is.

Like the story said earlier, the girl saw the good in everyone, even if they flat out cussed her out to her face, even if that person was Charline.

Charline and her drones faces turned sour when they saw Rayne's friends.

"Well sophomores, I have some important business to attend to if you'll excuse me, bye Rayne see youlater, bye- other people." Charline said to them.

As they started walking away Michelle called after them.

"Hey Charline! I think the botox on your face needs to be redone. There's a big wrinkle going from your forehead to your chin. It makes your face look like your rear end although it already looked that way!" She yelled.

Charline rolled her eyes and walked away, but they saw her check her face to make sure it wasn't true.

Michelle broke down into tears of laughter.

Although she knew it was wrong, Kelsey couldn't help smiling and laughing too.

"I don't get it." Sheba said with a confused look on her face.

Michelle who had stopped laughing by now got up off the ground and whispered in her ear.

Sheba burst into peels of shreiks and giggles.

Rayne cracked a smile too.

She knew Charline was a bad person, and only acted like she liked her for the sake of Michelle, who always found ways to completely humiliate Charline.

"Ahhh thats never gonna get old." Michelle said sighing.

"Ok c'mon you guys its time to get to class." Kelsey said trying not to smile.


	2. Enter TMNT

The girls met each other on the steps after school, so they could walk to this great new club called Karaoke Night.

All the teens in the school knew about the place and the girls had been there many times to compete in the competitions.

Of course today was different.

When they came in and sat at their favorite booth guess who was waiting for them?

Yep, Charline and her three wanna-be's.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle spat at them.

The preps jumped back.

"Rayne call off your guard dog for a minute, so I can talk to you guys." Charline said.

Rayne quietly touched Michelle's shoulder and gave her a look.

Michelle hesitated but finally pulled back mumbling complaints under her breath.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about?" Kelsey asked suspiciously.

"I want revenge for that little comment on my face this morning, so I decided to choose a fair battlefield, Becca and I against two of you in a sing off in front of everyone, right now." Charline said grinning evilly.

Before the others could say anything Michelle slammed her fist on the table.

"Your on! If we win I get to punch my fist into that pretty little face of yours!" She said.

"And if we win?" Charline said shrugging off Michelle's comment.

"You'll have the satisfaction of knowing you won and that I didn't punch your face in." Michelle retorted.

"Deal, I'll pick your singers, hmmmm, I pick Sheba, and Michelle why don't you sing for us." Charline said snidely.

Michelle stood up from the table.

"Your on preppy girl!" She growled.

"Great, well beauty before swine, we'll sing first." Charline said flouncing away to tell the DJ about their competition.

"Alright it looks like we have a singing competition tonight, first up are a couple of regulars, Charline and Becca! Ok girls pick your poison." The DJ said.

"We'll sing Number One." Charline said.

"Oh a hit by Ginger Fox ok here we go." The DJ said playing the music.

They started singing.

Hello? Is everybody watching?  
Before I get the party started  
You Know You know you wanna be invited  
So step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.

Feel the groove when we move I'm the center.  
We'll get it right Every night Like we're meant to.  
When it all goes down, I need to tell ya

(Chorus)  
You're gonna love me You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.  
I'm already there look up in the air 'Cause I'm the star of the show,  
I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby  
So forget what ya heard, this is my world  
(My world revolves around me oh oh My World revolves around me oh oh)

Don't think, there's ever someone better,  
Don't think, you're ever gonna get her.  
You wish that you could be so clever  
Step right up, cause you belong to me forever.

Feel the groove when we move I'm in the center  
We'll get it right Every night, Like we're meant ta.  
When It all goes down I need to tell ya.

You're gonna love me You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go.  
I'm already there look up in the air 'Cause I'm the star of the show,  
I'm Numba one, Baby Always numba one baby  
So forget what ya heard, this is my world  
(My world revolves around me oh oh My World revolves around me oh oh)

They were horrible, but that only made Michelle smile more.

"Alright next up in this singing competition we've got, Michelle West and Sheba Valentine!" The DJ introduced them.

"Alright girls what are you going to throw down?" He asked them when they were on stage.

"We're going to sing Give It Up." Sheba said into the mic.

"Ok a little R&B action toniii-ghh-ttt-" But he was cut off.

"Yeah, just play it!" Michelle said in an annoyed voice.

The DJ started the music and they sang.

Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind  
oh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Let me shape you  
Let's get it started

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yes you are my baby  
and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!

When they were finished they got a standing ovation.

Sheba was giggling and bowing and Michelle wore a smirk that would not wipe off her face.

"Alright audience, its time to vote, all those for Charline and Becca!" The DJ said.

Only Charline and her wanna-be's clapped.

"Ok all those for Michelle and Sheba!" The DJ said.

The crowd broke out in thunderous applause.

"Well it looks like we have our winners give it up for Michelle and Sheba!" The DJ announced.

The crowd clapped harder and yelled and there were a few hoots and whistles from some boys.

Kelsey and Rayne ran up to them and hugged them, with a little groaning from Michelle.

After the crowd went back to normal the girls went to find Charline and her drones.

They found the cowardess's trying to slip out the back door.

"Whoa there where do you think your going, we've got a deal to finish." Michelle said blocking the door grinning.

Michelle pulled back her fist getting ready to punch.

But Kelsey held her arm back.

"No Michelle, your not going to punch her." She said sternly.

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me, you want me to let her go even after what she's said and done to us!" Michelle yelled.

"Yes I still want vengeance but no violence." Kelsey said.

Michelle growled then let out her breath in an angry sigh.

"Fine, I'll think of something else, Hey I know just the thing." Michelle said grinning evilly,"For the rest of the week at school you have to wear a sign on your back, I'm thinking it will say something along the lines of 'Kick Me I'm A Loser'."

Charline wrinkled up her nose and was about to protest but then she saw the look of pure poison on Michelle's face and her clenched fists just waiting for her to refuse her.

Charline gulped and nodded.

Michelle's face broke into a smirk.

"Good, see you tomorrow Char." She said using Charline's forbidden nickname, to sour the deal even more.

Charline's face twisted into pure anger.

The girls had only just walked out on the street when they heard the rush of clicking prada's behind them.

"B****." Charline said under her breath as she and her follwers passed them.

Surprisingly that didn't make Michelle mad, in fsct she stayed perfectly calm, which worried Kelsey.

"You know I am preppy girl." Michelle said.

And with that she flicked her middle finger at Charline.

Charline gasped then drove off.

Michelle erupted into laughter.

"Oh, that will never get old." She said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Rayne was quiet but she was trying to hide the smile on her face.

Sheba was giggling behind her hands, and Kelsey was trying not to laugh.

Just then a black truck pulled up to them.

The window rolled down to reveal Sheba's older brother.

"Sheba, mom said she wants you home now." He said.

"Ok, Bye guys see you tomorrow." Sheba said hopping in the truck.

"Hey Michelle, you want go have some real fun?" Mage said smirking at Michelle.

Michelle put on a fake smile.

"Go jump off a cliff, Magellan." She said through her teeth.

Mage frowned.

He hated being called by his actual first name.

"Whatever." He said roaring off.

"huhhhh, c'mon lets go home." Kelsey sighed.

* * *

**Turtles P.O.V.**

The turtles had been bored so they had went out on patrol looking for something to do.

They stopped suddenly when they saw four girls walk out of a new club called Karaoke Night.

"Phewww, their cute." Mikey whistled.

The turtles watched as four other girls brushed past them.

They hears one of the girls utter a curse word under her breath to one of the other four girls as she passed her.

The girl who was insulted only smirked.

"You know I am preppy girl." She said then flicked the girl off.

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V.**

Raph smirked.

The girl who had flicked off the prep was an a******.

He liked that.

She was a girl who didn't let the world bring her down, she kicked it's butt.

Raph smirked again.

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Leo watched the scene unfolding below him.

He saw one girl trying to keep herself from laughing, trying to be stern and under control.

"Probably because she knows what that girl did was wrong." He thought.

But he couldn't help laughing himself.

It was pretty funny.

Leo watched the girl further.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

Donnie disapproved of the girl's actions.

But he couldn't help smiling, because the truth of the matter was, it was pretty funny.

Donnie observed a girl, who unlike the others only wore a smile on her face, like him.

She was trying to hide her smile behind the book she was carrying.

It was a book on physics.

Don smiled.

At least someone still appreciated science these days.

He went back to watching.

* * *

**Mikey's P.O.V**

Mikey was in hysterics.

The look on the girl's face that got flicked off was priceless.

He could barely hold in his laughter.

At least one of the girls besides the one who flicked the other girl off was laughing.

Well it was more like high pitched giggling but, he liked that.

"Now she's a girl who appreciates good crude humor." He thought smiling.

Mikey went back to watching.

* * *

**Turtle's P.O.V.**

The turtles watched as a black truch roared up in front of the girls.

They gripped their weapons ready to jump down and help.

But they found out it was one of the girl's brother.

"Sheba, mom said she wants you home now." The boy from the truck said.

"Ok, bye guys see you tomorrow." The blond girl said jumping in the truck.

But the boy didn't leave just yet.

"Hey Michelle, you want to have some real fun?" He asked smirking.

The black haired girl put on the fakest smile they had ever seen and replied,"Go jump off a cliff,Magellan."

The turtles smirked at each other.

The boy frowned said "Whatever", then roared off.

* * *

**Girl's P.O.V.**

A few minutes after Sheba left a limo pulled up in front of them.

"Oh, thats my ride, I gotta go, bye guys." Rayne said.

"Bye Rayne." Michelle and Kelsey said at the same time.

As soon as the limo was out of sight Michelle turned to Kelsey.

"Hey do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?" She asked.

"Uh sure, but why, are things ok at home?" Kelsey asked concerned.

"Oh yeah everything's great." She said swallowing back her discomfort of the subject.

"Oh ok." Kelsey said.

She could tell Michelle was lying but she knew how sensitive she was on this subject so she didn't ask anymore questions.

The girls walked to Kelsey's in silence.


	3. Saved By The Turtles

**Turtle's P.O.V.**

After making sure the last two girls got home all right they headed home.

"Man those girls were cute what did you guys think?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"Cute, oh no they were HOT Mikey, especially the one with black hair- uh Michelle was her name I think." Raph said smirking.

"What about you Don?" Mikey asked grinning.

"I admit they looked nice." Don said trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Leo what about you?" Mikey asked.

The leader was silent for a few minutes then finally he mumbled "Nice." underneath his breath.

* * *

**Girl's P.O.V.**

The next morning the girls met at central park so they could walk to school together and enjoy the morning.

"Hey guys do you think Charline will pull through on our little deal?" Rayne asked.

"Oh she will trust me." Michelle said with a suspicious smirk on her face.

Kelsey was about to ask her what she was up to but they had arrived at school and had to go to their classes.

After second period the girls went to their lockers to put their stuff away and get stuff for the next class.

Kelsey closed her locker door and jumped.

Charline and her wanna-be's were standing there.

"You and your band of wh**** completely humiliated me last night, you sophtmores owe me an apology, and by the way our deal is off I'm not going to do it." Charline said sipping the coffee in her hand.

Kelsey spied Michelle behind them with that same suspicious smirk as that morning.

She was doing something to Charline's skirt.

Kelsey didn't know what she was doing but she knew she had to keep Charline and her wanna-be's busy.

"I know what we did was wrong and I'm sorry." Kelsey said trying to make her smile seem authentic.

Michelle gave her a thumbs up, to tell her she was done.

"Well you'd better be." She said walking off.

She glared at Michelle as they passed.

Michelle only smiled.

Rayne and Sheba came up then.

"Hey whats going on?" Sheba asked.

Michelle held up her hand to tell her to stop talking then counted down to three.

Right on cue there came a scream from down the hall.

"WEST!" She said.

Michelle smirked with pride.

"Should we run?" Rayne asked.

"Yes." Kelsey said grabbing the grinning Michelle's arm and pulling her down the hallway to class.

Afterwards they found out what she did.

Apparently she cut a square out of Charline's skirt and wrote 'Kick Me I'm A Loser' on her underwear.

Charline couldn't prove that Michelle did it and there was no way in hell her friends were snitching on her.

So she got off free as a bird.

After school let out Michelle couldn't stop laughing about the whole ordeal.

"And to think she thought she could pin it on me, HAHAHA! and then her face when the principle said I was free to go, OH Priceless!" She laughed.

The girls were walking home through Central Park.

While Rayne and Sheba congratulated Michelle on her success Kelsey was scowling.

"Hey, aren't you going to congratulate me Miss Leader?" Michelle said smirking when she used Kelsey's nickname.

Kelsey glared at her.

"Geez what's wrong with you?" Michelle asked.

"Wrong! You did something completely irresponsible, that if we'd been found out would have gotten us into serious trouble for your stupid prank! That's what's wrong!" Kelsey yelled getting up in Michelle's face.

"Geez Kels chill, we didn't get caught and we won't relax." Michelle said giving her a reassuring smirk.


End file.
